masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
M-96 Mattock
The M-96 Mattock is an assault rifle in Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 and Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mass Effect 2 Description Medium-range, semi-automatic rifle effective against armor, shields, and barriers. Upgrades the Avenger assault rifle. The Mattock is a semi-automatic hybrid weapon with an assault rifle's low heat production and a sniper rifle's punch. Though it does not have a sniper rifle's precision scope, marksmen favor its increased power over that of an assault rifle to bring down hardened targets. Its lack of a full-auto setting is advertised as a feature rather than a shortcoming since it curbs a soldier's tendency to spray inaccurate fire under stress. Acquisition Available through purchase of the Firepower Pack DLC. Squad Use This weapon can be used by Garrus, Grunt, Legion, Samara/Morinth, and Zaeed. E-Mail from the Illusive Man Player Notes *The M-96 Mattock fills a tactical role similar to that of the M-15 Vindicator or M-97 Viper, functioning as a high accuracy semi-automatic designated marksman rifle with a smaller ammo reserve but strong armor-piercing capabilities. It is not recommended for close-range fighting against waves of attackers, especially Husks (unless using Adrenaline Rush). *Charging a lone enemy and rapidly unloading most of the clip at close range with an ammo power is an effective assassination tactic, provided ShepardCommander is able to get back into cover afterwards. This tactic is effective against Possessed Collectors, who can be dangerous for any Vanguard within close range of them. Avoid attempting this on a Scion, as getting near one on higher difficulties is rarely advisable given their high Armor and close range biotic blast. *The entire magazine can be emptied during the course of an Adrenaline Rush, making it a good alternative to the Vindicator for a Soldier. *With all assault rifle damage upgrades, the penetration upgrade, a Kuwashii Visor, and Heightened Adrenaline Rush, the M-96 Mattock will inflict ~180 damage to an enemy with a headshot. This is double the base damage of the M-97 Viper. Adding an ammo power can increase this value to ~220 damage per headshot, which is comparable to a round from the M-92 Mantis. *A headshot on an unprotected opponent may cause them to stagger and jerk their head backwards, potentially spoiling ShepardCommander's aim. An excellent way to compensate for this is to fire the Mattock twice in rapid succession, resulting in two direct hits to the target's head before it moves. This can kill unprotected low-level enemies in short order. *A full clip from a Mattock with Armor Piercing Ammo and Adrenaline Rush can destroy a gunship. *The Mattock can also score easy headshots against enemies at close range, when combined with Adrenaline Rush. This is effective on lower difficulty levels, where some mid tier enemies lack protection. Mass Effect 3 M-96 Mattock/ME3SP|Single-player M-96 Mattock/ME3MP|Multiplayer Mass Effect: Andromeda M-96 Mattock/MEASP|Single-player M-96 Mattock/MEAMP|MP- M-96 Mattock M-96 Mattock/MEAMP M-96 Mattock Bulwark|MP- M-96 Mattock Bulwark M-96 Mattock/MEAMP M-96 Mattock Concussive|MP- M-96 Mattock Concussive M-96 Mattock/MEAMP M-96 Mattock Siphon|MP- M-96 Mattock Siphon Trivia *The Mattock was balanced differently from other assault rifles. The rifle does very high damage per shot, but offsets this by significantly limiting the ammo available, forcing players to make each shot count.Christina Norman's blog Secrets of the Firepower Pack *A Mattock is a hand tool similar to a pickaxe that was often used by infantry as a form of improvised weapon during the Middle Ages. *Like the M-15 Vindicator, the Mattock fires on full-auto during cutscenes despite being semi-automatic. *Like the Vindicator and Avenger, the Mattock's integrated scope was removed from its model in Mass Effect 3, likely to avoid looking redundant if the player adds a scope mod. In game, this does not affect its (unmodded) accuracy. *There is a bug in which Grunt will not fire the Mattock. This can be corrected by swapping his weapon to shotguns and then back to assault rifles. *The M-55 Argus, the Cerberus Harrier and L-89 Halberd are variants of the Mattock. *Mass Effect: Infiltrator features a fully automatic version of the rifle known as the M-96 Mattock Auto, complete with a yellow and white Cerberus finish that is identical with other Cerberus weapons. The weapon was later added to Mass Effect 3 as the Cerberus Harrier. Unlike its Mass Effect 3 counterpart, the M-96 Mattock Auto in the mobile game will generate heat instead of using thermal clips. References de:M-96 Mattock es:Mattock M-96 fr:Fusil lourd Mattock pl:M-96 Motyka ru:M-96 «Мотыга» uk:M-96 «Мотика» Category:Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda